Watt's With Wattson?
Plot Ash and his friends eagerly wait outside the doors to the Mauville Gym so Ash can battle for his Dynamo Badge. Ash pushes on the door, only for it to surprisingly fall to the ground. As everyone steps on, the door transforms into a moving platform which whisks them through a roller-coaster-like track and across some water before coming face to face with a Raikou. Thinking it will attack, Ash immediately takes action and has Pikachu strike it with Iron Tail. The head of the Raikou explodes, revealing that it was just a robot. Wattson, the Mauville City Gym Leader, along with his assistant Watt promptly appear out of a side door to greet the group. Wattson appears delighted with Ash for being able to defeat the mechanical Raikou and happily accepts his Gym challenge. Meanwhile, Team Rocket discovers what appears to be an abandoned power station, New Mauville. Thinking that they could use this as a base for their operations in the Hoenn region, they proceed to enter only to find out that it's filled with Voltorb and Magnemite. Dejected, Jessie and James leave only to be stopped by a scheming Meowth who informs them that the Electric Pokémon would make a great present for the Boss. Later, Watt announces that the Gym match between Ash versus Wattson can begin. Wattson declares that the match will be a three-on-three and he will be using his Voltorb, Magnemite, and Magneton and as he's been training with them all for years Ash should expect a tough battle. Brock and the others are shocked that Wattson disclosed which Pokémon he'll be using, before turning their attention to Ash’s potential choices. Pikachu, more eager than ever, leaps onto the battlefield determined to go first and Ash agrees. Wattson laughs, happy that Ash is using an Electric-type against his and commands Magnemite to use Swift. Ash responds by having Pikachu use Thunderbolt, which proves so powerful that it knocks out Magnemite with a single hit. Wattson is stunned, but still jovial and sends in Voltorb telling it to use Screech. Ash has Pikachu use another Thunderbolt and Voltorb is also taken out in a single hit. By now, everyone is surprised at Pikachu's amazing performance, while Wattson has lost most of his jolly nature and, now determined to defeat Ash, angrily sends in Magneton ordering a Zap Cannon. Ash now has Pikachu use Thunder, which easily plows through the Zap Cannon and knocks Magneton out instantly. Ash is declared the winner, and no one can believe his swift victory. Wattson is completely shell-shocked at being defeated so easily, however he attempts to put a brave face on and awards Ash the Dynamo Badge before leaving the Gym, much to Watt’s concerns. However Ash doesn't get a chance to celebrate his win as he notices that Pikachu's not feeling well. At the Pokémon Center, Wattson is sadly handing his Pokémon over to Nurse Joy so they can recover from the battle and informs her that Watt will be sent to pick them up later. Nurse Joy appears confused at seeing the usual bubbly and warm Wattson seeming so somber and dejected, but Wattson just tells her he's having a bad day before leaving. Soon after he's gone Ash, Watt and the others rush into the Pokémon Center asking Nurse Joy to check out a now clearly sick Pikachu. Meanwhile, Wattson has ventured over to the abandoned power plant to mull over is the disastrous battle with Ash. He soon concludes that he is no longer worthy of the title of Gym Leader. A wild Electrike approaches Wattson, and the pair begin playing. Back at the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy tells the group that Pikachu's electric levels were higher than usual and asks Ash if he's been exposed to any high voltage recently which makes Ash disclose the incident with the mechanical Raikou. Nurse Joy informs the group that Pikachu is overcharged which enables him to have a lot of power in his electric attacks for a short period of time. Brock realizes that this is reason for Ash's shocking victory over Wattson. The medical treatment is soon over, with Pikachu leaping into Ash's arms. Wattson's assistant storms into the treatment room asking if Nurse Joy has seen Wattson as he seems to have disappeared. She recalls the incident a few moments ago where he dropped off his Pokémon somberly, then works out that Wattson is at his favorite location, the abandoned power plant. Back at New Mauville, Electrike shows Wattson its Thunder Wave, making him laugh. Wattson then turns to see Team Rocket stealing the Voltorb and Magnemite from the power plant in a new electric proof machine. As Ash and the others arrive on the scene, Team Rocket promptly vacuum up Pikachu and Electrike. Ash prepares to call on another Pokemon for assistance, but Meowth fires a capture net and snares everyone. Team Rocket rumble off, overjoyed with their apparent victory over the twerps. However, a giant mechanical Raikou followed by Ash and the others blocks their path. As Team Rocket consider their options against the Raikou, Brock and May calls out Forretress and Torchic respectively. Though the Rapid Spin and Ember combination proves unsuccessful. Luckily the robo-Raikou's intimidating glare and occasional roars keep the Rocket trio petrified while Pikachu leads all of the caged Pokemon in a joint attempt to escape. Team Rocket eventually decides to attack the Raikou and have Seviper launch a Poison Tail on it which immediately destroys it. Right at that moment the caged escape. Seviper and Cacnea attack Pikachu, however Pikachu easily batters them away with a Quick Attack. Dustox is then sent out and blows Pikachu away. As Dustox prepares to use Psybeam, it is startled by Electrike's Thunder Wave. Pikachu regains his footing and sends Team Rocket blasting off with a Thundebolt. Afterwards, Ash confesses to Wattson that Pikachu was overcharged at the time of their Gym battle, hence the quick victory. He tries to hand the Dynamo Badge back to Wattson, but Wattson says that he deserves it for his efforts in helping save the Pokémon at the power plant. Ash is still uncertain, but Watt says that Wattson never lies. With that, Ash happily declares that he has rightfully earned the Badge. Wattson affirms that he will resume his role as Mauville Gym Leader, now with a new Electrike to train. He turns to Ash and requests a future rematch once his Electrike has grown a bit, and Ash agrees to the idea. Major events * Ash and his friends arrive at the Mauville Gym and meet Wattson, the Mauville City Gym Leader. * Ash defeats Wattson easily, due to his Pikachu being overcharged from an earlier incident, and earns the Dynamo Badge. * Jessie's Dustox is revealed to know Whirlwind. * Wattson catches an Electrike. * Ash tries to return his Dynamo Badge, but Wattson tells him to keep it.